inquisitors_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorewolves
The Gorewolves is a warband located on the daemon world of Raghos located in the Eye of Terror. The warband was formed after the Abyssal Crusade, when nearly half of the Astral Wolves chapter turned to the dedication of Khorne. During 015.M39, Captain Jebediah Nathan and the 9th company of the Astral Wolves ventured into the Eye, to deliver retribution for the horrors the Dark Gods had inflicted. Later, Nathan "Gorehound" joined the Gorewolves, under late Chapter Master Kaeso Anteus, and wreaked a bloody tally amongst the Astral Wolves. The Gorewolves are dedicated to Khorne, ever wishing to spill more blood in his name, and collect ever more skulls for his almighty throne. Warband Story The Gorewolves were once part of the glorious chapter of the Astral Wolves, yet when they joined the Abyssal Crusade, disaster struck. Chapter Master Kaeso Anteus led his chapter down on Raghos, where they battled thousands of encroaching daemons dedicated to Khorne. When the Astral Wolves returned to their warships, Anteus and several companies turned upon their brothers in an unforseen bloodlust. Even though the loyalist Astral Wolves gained the upper hand, they were forced to retreat. Still covered in the blood of their former brethren, Anteus officially offered his soul to Khorne. Notable Campaigns of the Gorewolves Blood over Jubal (100.M41)- ' First-Captain Volganius Drôerg lead the 1st and 10th companies alongside Captain Joserian to Jubal to answer a distress call from their fellow Purifiers chapter. When the Wolves arrive, they realise the distress call was a dupe and they are boarded by the ''Praefectorum. At the forefront is presumed-dead Captain Jebediah Nathan alongside a large amount of raving berzerkers. Many of Joserian´s scouts are killed in the battle but Drôerg and his terminators successfully keep the traitors at bay. Reclusiarch Salius challenges Captain Nathan, and by that, gives the Wolves time to flee from the slaughter aboard the'' Savage Will''. Drôerg swears vengeance at Nathan for the loss of so many neophytes and his mentor, Salius. '12th Black Crusade (139.M41)- ' Nearly half of the Astral Wolves are mobilized for the Gothic War against Abaddons vast chaotic armies. The overall command of the battle group is given to First-Captain Volganius Drôerg. Drôerg lead his 1st company alongside the 6th, 7th and 8th companies to Rebo V to defend Blackstone IV. The companies is divided on two strike-cruisers, the Savage Will ''of the 1st and the ''Arx Gladiatorio of the 8th. In the initial battle, the'' Arx Gladiatorio'' is utterly destroyed, taking with it the 7th and 8th companies in a heartbeat. Captain Horace advises Drôerg to leave the battle, as Blackstone IV would surely be lost. Drôerg refuse, and charge the Savage Will towards the Eternal Growl, the Gorewolves battle-barge. The fighting occurs far from the centre of the battle and the Wolves board the renegade brethren’s ship. Drôerg and his 1st company fight through frenzied berzerkers whilst Horace and the 6th defend the embarkation deck. Drôerg quickly reach the bridge where Lord Anteus waits along his Chosen and his apparent lieutenant, Champion Nathan “Gorehound”. Drôerg charge Nathan in a predatorial rage. The battle ends with Drôerg´s gruesome death and the 1st company retreats, but is cut off by hidden Gorewolves. The veterans make a last stand but are ruthlessly butchered. When Anteus, Nathan and the Chosen reach the embarkation deck, Horace knows the battle is lost and he flees back onboard the Savage Will and leaves the Rebo system. 'Death on Praefectorum (350.M41)- ' Captains Duggan, Kalael and Joserian once more fight together, this time against traitor forces of the Gorewolves, led by Champion Nathan “Gorehound”. The Honour of Nero rampages into the Praefectorum, and the Wolves board. Once more they find themselves against Nathan Gorehound´s forces, this time much greater. When Nathan personally slays Captains Joserian and Kalael, Duggan calls for all nearby forces in the perimeter for assistance. The 3rd, 6th, 9th companies arrive aboard the White Tear including Chapter Master Vindux aboard the Winged Avenger alongside his elite Silverblades. Nathan challenges the Astral Wolves captains to fight him personally. First-Sergeant Cesare Stamos of the 2nd company pleads Duggan not to accept, but nonetheless the Captain and their Chapter Master accepts. Together, Chapter Master Vindux strides forth with four Captains at his back and they finally reach the observation deck where Champion Nathan awaits. Thorus and Clyr immediately engages the Khornate lord but are quickly bested and their heads are thrown to the Chapter Master feet. Vindux, Duggan and Horace then attack, but in only mere seconds, Vindux legs are cut off and thrown back, whilst Duggan is skewered in two. Horace then flies into an unknown rage, unable to vent it and brutally cuts of Nathan´s sword arm, whilst screaming and roaring. Nathan shoots Horace through the head with his plasma pistol and flees the deck, whilst he then successfully rallies his survivors and fights back the unknowing Wolves. The Butchers are assailed by Nathan´s Chosen and most are slaughtered, yet Paladin Demodocus Hellon fends off several of the traitor elite but is swiftly bested by Aspiring Champion Sebus “Collector of Tongues” Mikul. The Gorewolves then board the Winged Avenger and flee the system. Once more the Wolves stand before the loss of a handful Warband Homeworld The Gorewolves reside mainly on their daemon world located in the Eye of Terror, Raghos, the planet that cemented the souls of many warriors of the Astral Wolves to the service of Khorne. Raghos surface is devoid of life, only inhabited by the Gorewolves and vile predators, whom are slaughtered by the Gorewolves for trophies and induction rituals. Notable Members of the Gorewolves '''Warmaster Anteus "Lord of the Goresworn": Formerly Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves, Anteus is now wholly a servant of Chaos. Clad in baroque terminator armour dating back to the Horus Heresy, an archaic relic he achieved after slaying another Khornate warlord, Anteus have sought to slay his former brothers throughout the centuries. Although he have been mostly unsuccessful, he has now made several pacts with Khorne and is now preparing to personally slay Chapter Master Lucan, whilst accomplishing the 13th Black Crusade, as Warmaster Abaddon's trusted lieutenant. However, during the Battle for Ghraca, Anteus was slain by Astir Lucan, Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves. Qryan Dall "Champion of Raghos": Dall was once Praetor of the Caemurin honour-guard, belonging to the Astral Wolves. However, during the Abyssal Crusade, Dall willingly joined Anteus treachery and with relish in his heart, slaughtered his former brother of the Butchers cadre, Centurion Kalvum. Now he leads Lord Anteus Chosen retinue, clad in terminator armour, long twisted by his long time dwelling in the Warp. Dall is the only surviving member of the Champions of the Gorewolves, leading to the fact that he may be the Chaos Lord now, or he may have sworn allegiance to either Abaddon or Huron Blackheart. Gnaeus Imbrex "The Brute": '''Long time ago, Imbrex was the honoured first-captain of the Astral Wolves, but now he is a twisted and warped madman. Clad in his once magnificent terminator armour, Imbrex leads the Gorewolves terminator armoured cadre. Imbrex is now more metal than flesh, for his armour has warped to become a permanent extension of his body. Imbrex was slain by First-Captain Vespillo during the 13th Black Crusade. '''Hûrvan "Nightwatcher": '''Hûrvan has long since abandoned his humanity. Formerly captain of the 8th company of the Astral Wolves, he now leads the Gorewolves raptor cadre. The Nightwatcher favours to strike in the night, invoking fear in the hearts of mortals before finally striking, cutting out the hearts of the corpse-emperor's weak followers. Hûrvan was slain by Company Champion Varus during the 13th Black Crusade. '''Nathan "Gorehound": Jebediah Nathan was once a favoured captain of the Astral Wolves leading the 9th company. His roll of victories was legendary, even for a reserve captain. However, when he petitioned his Chapter Council for the right to travel into the Eye of Terror to battle their former brethren, he changed. Nothing is known of how or why he joined the Gorewolves, but since then, he has risen to become one of their most prominent Champions, and he has earned much favour in the eyes of Khorne. What Anteus is not aware of is, that Jebediah has vouched for assistance of several of the Gorewolves warriors, and has earned the trust of the psychotic killers. Even now, Gorehound prepares to topple the Master of Raghos. However, his plans were foiled when he was slain by Chapter Master Astir Lucan during the 13th Black Crusade Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters